


Special For Someone

by AceOnIce



Series: Autistic Alec AU [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Caring Magnus Bane, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, mentions of past abelism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/AceOnIce
Summary: Magnus is there to help when Alec gets sick.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Autistic Alec AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625467
Comments: 28
Kudos: 305
Collections: Autistic Alec Lightwood, Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Special For Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the poem "The Special One" by Clairel Estevez.  
> "I want to be,  
> Special for someone,  
> So that I never feel alone--  
> Two arms holding me tight,  
> And forever keep me close."

The more Alec gets to know him, the more he likes Magnus Bane. So he's understandably distraught when he wakes up on the day of his fifth date with Magnus, feeling like he's been hit by a truck.

A dry cough rattles out from his tight lungs and a there's a pounding in his head that makes even blinking painful.

His skin is crawling, his nose red from the tissues he’s used over the course of the night and day before- and really he should’ve noticed he was sick earlier, but he’d been so desperate to believe it was merely allergies. He can't lie to himself now his whole body hurts.

Alec rolls over in bed, tugging his comforter up until it covers almost his entire face, leaving only his eyes uncovered so he can locate the cellphone on the nightstand. 

With immense effort he manages to pick it up and text his boss that he’s sick and won’t be working today. Then he scrolls to Magnus’ contact information and frowns, thumb hovering over it. 

The light from the screen is only making his head hurt worse, but he’s so reluctant to press that button. A heavy dread settles in his body as he contemplates how likely it is that this will end everything between them. 

They haven’t put a label on it yet, but Alec has only been on this many dates with one other person and he desperately wants to see Magnus again. He wants to put labels on it, wants Magnus to be _his._

Magnus who treats him like he’s special _in a good way._ Magnus who doesn’t mind his adversity to eye-contact or his oversharing or that he forgets ‘simple’ social cues. Magnus with his beautiful eyes and outrageous fashion sense and all his colors. 

Now that Alec knows what it’s like to kiss him, knows what he tastes like, he doesn’t think he wants to kiss anyone else, possibly ever.

But he knows this rule of dating. The one that says you’re not supposed to stand up your date, especially when you're not actually a couple. He thinks texting day-of to say you’re sick counts as standing someone up. And Magnus doubtlessly knows that rule and he’s going to be hurt and he’s not going to want to see Alec again. He's about to ruin everything. 

A frustrated whimper slips through Alec’s lips as he realizes his phone screen has gone dark with how long he’s been staring at it. He presses his face further into his pillow, trying to quell the drumming in his head. 

He can’t go on a date like this. He can’t get Magnus sick and, even if he wasn’t contagious, he knows he’s not feeling well enough to manage to sit through a dinner- even in the quiet, not-too-bright restaurant around the corner where they had planned to go. 

With a frown pulling at his lips, he presses his phone again, turning it back on so he can send a text to Magnus. 

**_I have a cold so I can't make it tonight._ **

It's not perfect, but it will have to be enough. Alec hits send and sets his phone face-down on the pillow next to him. 

He curls back into his bed, pulling his blanket entirely over his head to block out the bit of light streaming in through the small space between the closed curtains. Before he can fall back asleep, his phone beeps. 

He fumbles to pull it under the blankets and squints against the bright light. There’s a text from Magnus. 

**_Are you alright? Do you need anything?_ **

Alec blinks at it, not understanding why Magnus doesn’t seem more upset. Perhaps he’s reading it wrong. Maybe this is how Magnus shows he’s upset. 

**_I 'm sick,_** he types back, **_I just need sleep and soup._ **

Magnus replies almost instantly. **_What kind of soup?_ **

Alec bites his lip. He only has tomato soup in his pantry. **_Tomato._ **

**_Okay <3 rest well, darling. _ **

The heart is a welcome addition, now that Alec has knows it’s a heart and not a less-than sign and a 3. Having Magnus explain that to him had been embarrassing, but Alec rarely texted and never used emoticons.

He puts his phone down, wondering if perhaps he hasn’t ruined everything with Magnus, and goes back to sleep. 

Alec wakes up hours later to someone knocking at his door. His headache has receded to a dull throbbing at his temples, but now his throat aches. And someone is still knocking. 

Grimacing, Alec throws the blankets off his overheated body, annoyed that he has to get up at all. He pauses to tug on an old T-shirt but doesn’t bother changing out of his pajama bottoms. It’s probably missionaries or a girl scout and he doesn’t really care what they think of his clothing. 

He regrets the decision as soon as he pulls open his door and sees Magnus, immaculately dressed as always and bathed in warm sunlight, on his porch. 

“Magnus?” 

“How are you feeling?” The fashion designer asks softly. 

Alec doesn't answer. He's still trying to figure out why Magnus is at his house when he’d cancelled their date- and judging by how bright it is, it’s hours before they’d planned to meet. For the date Alec had cancelled.

“I brought you soup,” Magnus continues, holding up the plastic bag in his hand. Alec pushes a hand through his hair, hoping he doesn’t have terrible bedhead. He thinks he's probably a lost cause, that he probably looks as bad as he feels. Magnus’ smile starts to fall and Alec’s heart hurts almost as much as his throat. “I can leave if you like, I just wanted to bring it to you.” 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Alec grumbles, opening the door a little further, inviting Magnus inside. 

Magnus steps inside, closing the door behind him. Alec almost sighs in relief as the brightness goes away. Then Magnus’ hand is on his face, thumb tracing under his eye. Magnus’ hand is cool against his skin and he leans into it. “Your cheeks are pink, do you have a fever?” 

“Probably.” Alec jerks away from Magnus as he realizes how close the other man is. “You’re going to get sick.” 

“Don’t worry about that. Let me help?” 

Alec pauses because he doesn’t want Magnus to get sick, but he also doesn’t want him to leave. Finally, he nods. “Okay.” 

Magnus smiles his pretty, bright smile and presses both hands to Alec’s face, gently massaging Alec’s temples with two fingers on each side. “Have you eaten today?” 

Alec wants to shake his head, but he doesn’t want Magnus to stop, so he answers verbally even as it aggravates his throat, “No.” 

It makes Magnus stop anyways and Alec tries not to pout because he’s a grown man, he doesn’t need someone to rub his head when it hurts. “Come on, let’s have some soup. I got tomato soup and that grilled cheese you liked before.” 

Studying the bag, Alec realizes Magnus had gone to the same place they’d gotten food from for their third date. Magnus had picked it up and brought it to Alec’s house, just like now. 

The realization that the food is from somewhere Alec knows he likes releases a tension in his stomach. He really doesn’t want to try something new right now. 

While Magnus sets out the food, Alec finds his biggest cup and fills it to the brim. He drinks it all before filling it again and bringing it to the table, only realizing after he sits down that Magnus is staring at him. His cheeks heat. “Sorry.” 

“For what?” 

“Just...” Alec gestures helplessly at the water. 

Magnus raises an eyebrow, but all he says is, “No need to apologize darling.” 

Alec thinks there is because he was being weird and he’s been taught to apologize for that, but the last thing he wants to do is argue. So he sips at his soup and picks at the grilled cheese which- “There’s no crust.” 

“Oh, last time you cut it off, I thought you didn’t like it. Did I get it wrong?” 

Alec shakes his head but that makes it hurt so he presses a hand to his forehead as he looks up at Magnus. “You remembered? And you got it without crust?” 

“Of course.” 

Magnus says it like it’s simple, but it’s not. No one had ever cared enough about Alec’s weird food habits to remember and order his food how he liked it. From a young age his parents had told him if he had ‘embarrassing special requests’ he had to make them himself. If not, he would make do with whatever they got him. 

He sets down his spoon, wiggling in his seat as he tries to figure out exactly what's making him feel warm all over. It’s not fever- he definitely has a fever, but this is also there in addition. And it’s... good. 

Unable to put a name to the feeling, Alec simply shuffles his feet under the table as he starts eating again. He lets Magnus direct the conversation, listening to him talk about work and his cat. 

When they finish eating, Alec puts their dishes in the sink and wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist, pressing his face to Magnus’ shoulder to be close to him. “Thank you.” 

He feels a kiss being pressed to his forehead as Magnus’ arms loop around his waist. “It’s no trouble. Do you need anything else? I have to go back to work soon, but I can pick up some medicine or tea after and bring it.” 

Alec shakes his head, holding tighter until it’s too warm and too much and he has to step back. Thankfully, Magnus lets him go easily, without complaint. “Just more sleep.” 

“Can I lay with you for a moment? Before I have to leave?” 

Alec nods and leads him back to his bedroom, only then realizing that Magnus has never actually seen his bedroom before. At least it’s clean. He shucks off the shirt he’d put on to greet Magnus and curls back under his blankets. A moment later Magnus lays next to him, devoid of his shoes and jacket, just far enough away that he’s not touching Alec. 

Alec is somehow simultaneously grateful and annoyed. Grateful because he doesn’t want to be touched right now and annoyed because he always wants to want to be touched by Magnus. He wants the comfort of being wrapped up in Magnus’ arms, but he doesn’t want the overwhelming sensation that comes with it. 

“How do you feel?” Magnus asks, his voice quiet. 

Alec smiles back at him. “My throat hurts. And my head. And my nose.” 

“Why are you smiling?” Magnus asks with an answering smile of his own. 

“Because I’m happy,” Alec mumbles, reaching out one hand because he can’t not be touching Magnus right now. Magnus finds his hand and holds it, allowing Alec’s fingers to skim over the metal of his rings and the soft skin of his fingers. “I’m happy you came to see me and brought me soup and a crust-less grilled cheese even though I’m sick. I’m happy you’re here.” 

Magnus squeezes his hand, his eyes falling shut for a moment. Alec watches, suddenly worried he’s said too much and Magnus is about to pull away from him, about to _leave him._ Instead, Magus raises Alec’s hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to the back of his fingers. “I’m glad you feel that way, I was worried... I thought I might be coming on too strong. I was scared you would feel I’m too much.” 

Sadness washes through Alec and he’s determined to make it go away- for both of them. And he can only think of one way to do that right now. “Magnus... would you- will you be my boyfriend?” 

“I would love that.” 

Despite the nauseating pressure of sickness, Alec falls asleep with a smile on his face. 


End file.
